


A Little Bit of Falcon Grease

by JRCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRCash/pseuds/JRCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han's request for assistance with repairs to his beloved ship turns into a little fun for him and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Falcon Grease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form.

"Hey Leia!" Han's voice echoed down the maintenance crawl way of the Falcon. "I need you for a second".

Leia stood from the holochess table where she had been working, setting her data pad down and followed his words down to the small hallway. She found Han lying on his side against the metal grating of the floor, his arm stretched into a small gap between power cells, various disassembled parts and tools strewn around him. At first glance, she thought he had somehow gotten himself stuck, but as she stood next to him, he rolled to his back, his arm freeing itself as he sat up, crossing his legs under him. She looked down at him, his face speckled with grease, streaks of dirt across his hands as he reached for a rag to wipe his hands clean.

"Doesn't Chewie normally help you with this kind of stuff?" She asked, realizing that he had called her over to assist him on a repair. She was surprised that he actually had asked for help from her, usually any difficulties he ran across during repairs were met with long strings of Corellian curse words floating through the ship until he figured out the solution to the problem on his own, not requests for assistance from her.

"Yeah, but if I can't reach back there, no way a Wookiee could. I need you and those little princess hands of yours" he said as he shot a lopsided grin at her.

She smiled back at him as she sat down on the floor next to him. "Okay, what I do I have to do?" she asked.

"Just reach back there. Should feel a bolt" he instructed to her as he pointed at the area that needed her attention.

Leia easily slipped her hand through the tangle of wires and metal until she could feel the end of bolt he was talking about.

"I got it. Now what?" She looked at him, not sure of what to do next, never having done more than minor fixes on the Falcon, leaving any major disassembling of the ship to Han and Chewie.

"Turn it" he laughed, clearly amused at her question.

She struggled, her fingers slipping at first against the greasy bolt, attempting to gain any sort of leverage on it. She gripped it tightly and felt the bolt release, slowly turning free as her fingers worked it blindly. She drew her hand out, her fingertips smeared in dirt and grime. Han held out his palm, Leia dropping the bolt into it as she sat upright. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of the part she had loosened, pulling it free and setting it aside.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I like how you look with a little Falcon grease on you".

"You would, fly boy" she playfully teased back.

He leaned towards her, his palm holding her cheek and kissed her deeply, his fingertips leaving a smudge of dirt against her pale skin. She returned his kiss, the passion igniting between them as they sat against the cold metal floor, their tongues meeting as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself onto his lap. He ran his hands down her sides and rested them against her hips. She broke from the kiss and began to kiss his neck, taking in the sweet smell of sweat and grit on him. She loved the smell of him after he had been working on his beloved ship, something masculine and exotic about it that made her long for him. He slid his hands back up her sides and firmly grasped her breasts, squeezing them thru the fabric of her dress. She let out a soft moan as her lips returned to his, kissing him sensuality. She swayed her hips against his lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it causing him to utter her name under his breath.

He pushed against her hips, causing her body to grind into his. He nipped at her neck and chest before kissing his way in between the bit of exposed cleavage her dress allowed him access to, sucking at her cream colored skin. He loved how easily her skin marked, turning pink under the slightest suck or bite, little reminders left behind for him that she was his. She leaned her head back in pleasure, her fingers grasping the back of his neck as she let out a groan. She could feel he was aroused beneath her, him pressing against her thru the fabric of their clothing stiffly.

He wanted to fuck her right there in the ship's hall, whether it be her riding him in his lap or him holding her up against the wall, he didn't care, he just wanted her. He knew Chewie was somewhere nearby, probably returning to the ship soon, his mind overriding his desire for her momentarily with respect for his Wookiee co-pilot, knowing the last thing Chewbacca wanted to see was them going at it. He steadied her hips with his hands, causing her to cease her movement against him.

"Let's go to the bunk" he stated to her. She smiled back at him, grinning suggestively as she pulled her legs from around him, allowing for both of them to stand up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to him, his hands grabbing her backside, firmly squeezing as she kissed him. They let each other go, his hand linking through hers as he lead her down the hall to their bedroom.

He hard hardly palmed the door closed behind them as her felt her hands on his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt before pushing his back against the door. He felt her fingers sliding down his bare chest, her lips meeting his, deeply kissing him before she pulled herself away from him.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands working his belt buckle free and undoing his pants. Her lips peppered his stomach and hip bones with soft kisses as she pulled his pants from his hips, springing free for her. He felt her small hand gently wrap around the base of him, her lips parting around the tip as she slowly began to take him into her mouth. He exhaled, her wet mouth against him sending electricity through him. She began to work his length, her body rocking back and forth as she picked up speed. He reached for her low braid at the base of her neck, twisting it around his hand, securing a firm grip on it. She let out a moan, the sound stifled as she worked him, her hand leaving him as she rested it against his thigh. She looked up at him, her large brown eyes gazing as him, twinkling with pride that she was fully pleasing him, her new ability to take all of him into her mouth without choking, something she was unable to do at first with him.

Something about the way she looked him, the sight of her on her knees in front of him almost pushed him to the edge right then and there. He clenched her braid, guiding her movements along him, watching her as she worked him, her eyes darting closed as she concentrated solely on pleasuring him. He pulled her gently back, his length sliding from her mouth slowly, her lips parting as the tip of him rested against her tongue, her eyes looking up at him again. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything more arousing as her like that before, his breath catching in his chest for a moment as he watched her wait patiently for him to guide her to her next move.

"Gods, Leia, you don't know what that does to me" he muttered to her before allowing her to take him fully in her mouth again, resuming her motion of gliding up and down against him momentarily.

He released her hair, moving his hand so his palm gently rested under her chin, his fingers lightly grasping her jaw as she took the cue to stop from him, slowly pulling him from her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of his length. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

He picked her up, instantly kissing her neck, sucking against her skin, wanting to leave another trail of marks on her. She exhaled in pleasure, as he began to push gently against her, causing her to step back as he guided her to the edge of the bunk, the edge of the mattress pressing against her calves, her legs giving way as he lay her down onto it. He hovered above her, nipping her collarbone and sucking at her peaked nipples through the fabric of her dress. She felt his hand running up her skirt, tugging at the fabric as they made their way higher up her legs.

She arched her back from the bed, allowing him to pull her dress up and over her head, exposing her naked body to him, her breasts bouncing free from the constraint of the fabric. He tossed her dress to the floor behind him, taking in the sight of his naked princess as he removed his own shirt and quickly returned to above her, his lips crashing into hers. She returned his kiss, deepening it as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, grasping onto his hair. She felt his hand run up the inside of her thigh again, parting her legs for him as his fingers grazed over her.

"Someone's already wet for me" he breathed to her, his lips leaving hers for a moment as his finger slipped inside of her. She let out a gasp as he began to work her, at first with a single finger, another quickly following. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate them, her head tilting back, her eyes closing as she focused on the sensation of him working in and out of her, sliding against her wetness. His tongue traced across her breast, finding its way to her nipple, outlining it slowly before she felt the pressure of his teeth against it as he tugged at it. He released, quickly finding his way to her other breast, repeating his action again, his fingers inside of her never ceasing movement. Her chest rose and fell, her breath catching quickly. She traced her fingertips down his back, pressing the tips of her nails against his skin. Her body wanted more of him, the familiar ache of desire building inside of her, his teasing only driving her crazy at this point.

"Han" she whispered, her voice smooth and seductive, hinting to him that she wanted more.

He lifted his head from her chest, his lips finding hers again as she felt his fingers leave her. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes meeting his.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He was enjoying teasing her. She could feel his body lower closer to her as he moved his legs, his pants falling the rest of the way off of him. She could feel the tip of him pressing against her wetness, hard and ready to enter her.

"Please" she muttered to him, barely able to contain herself. He smiled devilishly at her, still hovering at her entrance as she wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him closer, the need for him inside of her pulsing through her.

"Tell me what you want" he ordered, taunting her folds as he moved his hips slightly, the tip of him moving slightly against her, almost entering her.

"Please fuck me" she begged to him. 

She felt his hips move, her body opening for him as he pushed himself fully into her in one single thrust, filling her completely as she moaned aloud in ecstasy. He pulled back slightly, driving into her once again as he began to find a rhythm, her hips matching his movements. She held onto his shoulders, their rhythm quickening together.

"Oh gods, Han" she managed to moan, her breath now coming in swift pants. He watched her expression as he moved within her, the way her lips parted, how she bit her bottom lip after a particularly deep thrust from him. He loved watching her lost in pleasure, determined to make her eventually scream out in satisfaction as orgasms ripped through her body. Part of him loved that he held that kind of control over her gratification, building her up to almost the edge and then slowing just enough to tease her a bit longer, buying time to build her up once again.

He wanted to do just that, his movement in her slowing slightly, stroking into her a steady pace, her slickness guiding him along easily as he moved back and forth gently. He wanted to hear her beg for him again.

Her eyes parted, meeting his. He could see that she was disappointed he had slowed down, her deep brown eyes staring into his, desperate for him to continue to please her. He reached down and began rubbing her slowly, her legs trembling against him at his touch.

"Please...fuck me harder" she moaned.

He leaned and kissed her softly, unwilling to give into her demand just yet, revealing in the feeling of her arousal against his touch as he circled his fingers over her, his movements inside of her still slow.

"That's my princess". He was unrelenting with his teasing her, unwilling to give into her until she orgasmed first, then she could be rewarded further.

She closed her eyes again, focusing on the electric feeling beginning to spread through her, the weight of him on top of her, the caresses of his fingers against her. She knew the game he was playing with her, the kink he had of having control over her, making her plead with him to give into her. She loved this power play between them, the way he had the ability to make her work for what she wanted from him.

She felt the orgasm rip through her, grasping tightly onto him as her back arched and her mind went fuzzy. She cried out, moaning loudly as she tried to focus once again, before she could even think straight, he pounded into her once again, his fingers leaving her as his hips slammed into hers, driving into her as she was tight and wet.

"Thank you" she exclaimed as his rhythm within her rapidly picked up pace.

"I'll give you exactly what you want now" he assured to her "For being good and cumming for me".

She nodded silently in agreement to him, still trying to regain focus, her body already tingling again, another fire building in her stomach as he worked her. She felt his hands push against her legs, untangling them from around his waist. Her feet rested against the blankets for a moment before she felt his arm wrap around her waist, lifting her from the bed as he thrust deeply into her one last time before withdrawing from her, setting her down onto her back. He sat back onto his heels as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"Come here" he ordered to her. She obeyed, pulling herself up to a sitting position in front of him. He looked at her sternly, a glimmer in his hazel eyes.

"Suck me again" he commanded to her. She bent forward, her knees tucking under her as she lowered herself to him, her hand wrapping around him, stroking him gently before taking him into her mouth. He let out a low groan as her lips parted, encompassing him. He looked down at her, her back curved as she moved up and down against him. He gently placed his hand against her shoulder blades, guiding her rocking motion on him underneath his touch.

"You like the way you taste on me?" he asked as she pulled her mouth towards the tip of him. She grasped him as she took her lips from him, looking up at him for a second.

"I love it" she replied, about to take him into her mouth again, wanting to please him more, when he interrupted her, pulling back slightly. She released her grip on him, wondering what he wanted from her next.

"Turn around" he instructed to her. She did as she was told, turning on her knees to face away from him. She felt him inch closer behind her, his hand running up her back, pausing at her neck to grasp her for a second, his hand guiding her body down, her hands falling into the blankets in front of her to support herself. His fingers traced their way back down her spine. Both of his hands found a place on her hips, bracing her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, wanting him inside of her, hardly able to stand another second of his teasing again. The look in her eyes said it all to him as he pushed into her, her moan of pleasure at the sensation of him filling her escaping her lips as he drove into her again.

Han rocked his hips as he continued to pump into her, her body eagerly taking him. He took a deep breath, sweat beating against his forehead and chest as he held her hips close to him, working her as fast as he could. She was close again, he could feel it around him, the way she tightened as she began to reach her peak. He wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer either. He focused on her, the way she moved with him, meeting his every movement into her, the way her breasts bounced under her. He was too close, his breath catching as he pulled her close, her body quaking against his as he unleashed into her, a shiver running down his back. His fingers dug into the skin on her hips as she tightened around him, crying out once again as she fell from her hands into the blankets, the fabric muffling her final moans of pleasure. He released her grip on her hips as he pulled from her. She exhaled as she rolled to her side, him quickly joining her, wrapping his arms around her naked body as they both breathed heavily for a moment, hoping to catch their breaths. She rolled close to him, tucking herself into the crook of his shoulder, her head resting against his chest, her fingers tracing against his stomach. He kissed the top of her hair, which was now a mess, hardly any of her braid left in place as random stray hairs had fallen out around her face, sticking to the sweat that had accumulated on her brow.

She picked her head up from his chest, her hand running across her forehead to push back some of her loose hair as her dark eyes met his. He raised his hand to her face, gently holding her. She felt his thumb run across her cheek, a dark smudge of residual ship grease rubbing away from her skin. He smiled at her, his expression soft as he looked at her, not sure if anything could be more perfect in the entire galaxy then she was at this very moment.

"I love you" he said to her as he pulled her back close to him, entranced by the way her body fit so perfectly into his as they lay together, so deeply lost in their embrace.

"I love you too" she replied. She snuggled herself back into the crook of his shoulder, his hand resting against her side.


End file.
